


In Life's Turns

by MamiKali20



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Half-Sibling Incest, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiKali20/pseuds/MamiKali20
Summary: Ruby has a secret. Will this ruin or straighten her relationship with Yang.Re Uploaded.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	In Life's Turns

**Author's Note:**

> This is the full length of the story. All chapters in one go. Trying to bring back stories I had here before. Hope you all enjoy. Sorry I have not written much having a hard time writing now.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not endorsed by Rooster Teeth in any way. Views, opinions, thoughts are all my own. Rooster Teeth and RWBY are trade names or registered trademarks of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. © Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. I make no profit with any part of this story. Is all for entertainment only. Series also belongs to Monty Oum.

Title: In Life's Turns  
by AngelFlower23

Tags: RWBY, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Qrow Branwen, Glynda Goodwitch, Peter Port, Ozpin (RWBY), Coco Adel, Velvet Scarlatina, Half-Sibling Incest, F/F, Underage, Teen And Up Audiences

Summary:  
Ruby catches Yang doing something one night and that changes her view of her sister forever.  
Post Volume 2 Enabler

Notes:  
I don't know what has brought me to this point but I'm tired of almost all Enebler stories just being about the girls having sex with a peinus so I decided to write a complicated Enabler in which they are both just two female sisters falling in love slowly but it will take time to get there because hello they're sisters so that does not happen over night. I tagged it rated M just to be safe and due to the subject that it is about.

Disclaimer : I do not own RWBY or its characters they belong to Rooster Teeth. I make no money with this or any of my stories.

Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Published at: 2018-08-28  
Revised at: 2018-10-20 04:34:31 -0400

Chapter 1  
Ruby was working on Crescent Rose for what seemed the umpteenth time in the past three hours. Yang as the older sister was concerned at how distant and preoccupied Ruby seemed to have gotten since their return from capturing Roman Torchwick.

Yang knocked on the door frame beside her.  
“Hey little sis” no response. Yang huffed and went to put her hand over Ruby's working ones.  
“Ruby you've been at this for days, Crescent Rose is fine and nothing bad is going to happen things have been pretty quiet lately so please come get some food and have fun with us”

“I can't I'm not a little kid anymore I got a team I need to look out for “Ruby ran her greasy hand through her hair. Yang looked at her baby sister and sighed. She left the shed and came back with a fried chicken breast some corn and mashed potatoes.

“Eat and by that I mean you're sitting on this sofa now and you're going to eat” Yang said pointing at the beat up sofa in the corner while holding on to the plate with her right hand. Ruby grumpily got the plate out of her sisters grasp and sat down to eat.

“Happy” Ruby grumbled.

Yang smirked “ Very now could you please tell me what's going on with you? You've been very distant with everyone, you have been keeping yourself cooped up here and I'm really starting to get worried”

Ruby didn't answer she did not dare look at her sister in the eye. No how could she. She just swallowed a piece of chicken wiped her face with her sleeve and said “ nothing I just want to be prepared to defend my team and protect them”

Yang looked at her” well we can protect ourselves and each other, Ruby is going to be alright why don't you take a break, for now at least” Ruby looked at her sister and nodded but internally she was screaming. How , why. Why did she have to see Yang in that intimate way that night, why couldn't she stop thinking about her sisters soft moans and look on her face. Sure she was just masturbating obviously but she could not get the image off her head. Now, now she had started developing feelings she shouldn't for her older sister, but she did and here she was trying to keep busy as to not do or say something that could ruin their relationship.

Yang went up to Ruby and hugged her bit Ruby instantly stiffen. Yang noticed but didn't make a fuss about it instead she pushed some of Ruby's hair away from her face looking at her silver eyes with her lilac ones.

“ We're going to be okay, you're going to be okay come on we've faced worse before we are team RWBY ! Nothing can stop us” Yang gave Ruby a peck on her lips and smiled her mega watt smile. Ruby blushed and tried to keep a steady heart beat, she knew the peck was sisterly but still her view of her sister had somehow changed and she felt like crawling out of her skin.

Yang was still very worried, but decided to let it go for now. She waited till Ruby had finished her food and took her by the hand to her teammates and JNPR to watch some movies together in the small TV room.

Ruby walked hand in hand with her sister no problem, but inside she wondered how long until even that gesture was a problem as everything else seemed to be.

“Hey guys I was able to get her out of the cave” Yang said giving a triumphant smile. Weiss quickly came and hugged Ruby and whispered in her ear “ Been worried” Ruby hugged her friend back.

Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand and made her sit with her and Pyrrha. “Hello Ruby so glad you made it this time, hate to say Nora ate all the pancakes”

Ruby shook her head and kept quiet as she watched whatever Nora and Jaune where playing.

Yang stayed talking to Blake in the background, when she finally called everyone to start the movie. They watched Imagine Me & You. It didn't help Ruby that it was about two women finding each other as one got married. Ruby sighed and closed her eyes, but she tried breathing exercises and soon she had relaxed enough that she was falling asleep mostly due to exhaustion.

Yang looked over and saw her sister had fallen asleep while watching the movie she sighed internally and relaxed knowing that at least now her sister had eaten properly and was starting to relax. Still though, what on earth could be bothering her so much she wondered. Yang let it go for now, but she soon would start doing her detective big sister work.

Chapter 2  
Notes:  
Here's chapter two don't expect back to back UD so quickly this is just cause I want to get the story rolling again chapters will be short I don't plan on writing a lot for each chapter however it will be a long enough story that the feelings and relationships will be seen develop. I will also state we will see Monochrome happenimg and blossoming in this fix so is not just Enabler.

Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter.

Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Ruby was asleep in her bed today she had managed to come back to the dorm room early after tinkering in the shed. Weiss,Blake and of course Yang could not figure out what on earth was bothering their leader so much. Yang had been watching over her sister for the past week , she considered it a personal victory having been able to pry Ruby to watch a movie with them the other night. But still her baby sister was not acting like herself and this was bothering her to no end.

“Okay here's what we are going to do. I'm going to go to Prof. Goodwitch and ask her to lock that shed, I'm personally dragging Ruby around Vale for a relaxing spa day fuck it we are all going on a spa day and we are getting to the button of this” Weiss said as a matter of fact.

Yang nodded though she still wondered if her sister would go for that either way it was worth a try. Weiss left and walked to Proffesors Goodwitch office and asked her to lock the shed she explained why and Glynda agreed.

“ I usually never have to do such things Miss Schnee but I agree Miss Rose need to stop focusing on her weapon and start focusing on those around her” Glynda said as she walked to the shed with Weiss to ensure all was in order then locking it.

Yang got on top of a chair and ran her fingers softly over Ruby's head brushing her hair with her fingers. She loved her baby sis and hoped tomorrow would be a good day for her.

~~  
The next morning Ruby woke up early as she always did to go to the shed. She got washed ate a granola bar and went to find the shed was locked. She rattled the doors but they would not budge she sighed and sat there on the ground hoping someone would come and open it soon.

After waiting for half an hour she sighed got up from the dirty ground and made her way back to the room. When she opened her door she blushed. Yang was putting on a shirt and as her shirt was being put over her body Ruby saw the side of her breast and part of her stomach.Ruby wanted to hide, crumble and cry. Yang oblivious to this got her hair out from under her shirt and turned to face Ruby.

“Hey little sis today we are having a fun day. We are going for a spa day courtesy of Ice Queen”

Ruby was still trying to compose herself even though she was acting shy. “Okay” she said softly looking at everywhere but at Yang.

Yang's eye brows drew together she knew her sister was totally off but, how could she make her tell her what was wrong she might have to coax it out of her maybe today that opportunity will arise.

Weiss got up stretching and yawning as did Blake who twitched her ears since she was able to at least sleep without the bow on.

Ruby stayed by Weiss desk looking very interested in everything on it. Yang finished putting on her jacket and brushing her hair.

Weiss got out of her bed and went to the bathroom first. Blake looked at Yang and asked her for a chocolate milk from the mini fridge they were let to have in the room along with the mini microwave.

Ruby was dreading this day with every fiber of her being this was not a good way to start her morning.

Chapter 3  
Notes:  
I can't believe I got to put this on every story I write but I have Learning Disabilities, I did not enter the English Group till 10th grade meaning before that all my classes where taken in Spanish. I have left school, as in a graduated in 2003. I have not been in college since 2010. So as you can see English is my second language so please , please forgive the bad spelling and grammar I'm trying I can't get a Beta I've tried I even had one for Snow Mama but she got so busy she just stopped fixing my story cause life. So I'm posting what I got as best I can. Anyways I'm two chapters ahead ill continue with chapter 6 later tonight.

Disclaimer: Same as 1st chapter.

Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Ruby went to sit on her desk chair, she pulled out a blank piece of paper she started writing her sisters name over and over intertwined with hers, then she ran the pen over them over and over. She swallowed and looked behind her to see her sister drinking her protein shake.

Ruby bit her lip she had to think of a way to repress these thoughts and feelings but she also knew she could not do that for too long.

Yang brought a chocolate protein shake to Ruby as Weiss was coming out of the bathroom drying her hair. Blake got out of her bed spanked Weiss butt as she went to the bathroom to take a shower herself making the other girl yelp in surprise.

Ruby looked at the offered glass and took it. “Thanks Yang. I'm hungry”

“Well feed yourself silly, you gotta eat if you're going to protect me” Yang smiled and winked at her sister.

Ruby sighed and drank her shake. She still didn't know how the heck she was going to go through this, and make it out alive.

~~

Weiss, Blake,Yang and Ruby where in the massage tables all being worked on. The moans coming out of all of them where to be expected. They all had far too many stiff muscles and the hands going over their bodies were doing wonders to them.

Yang turned her head to look at Ruby. She was happy to see her sister relax for once, Ruby had dark circles under her eyes from all the nights she didn't sleep, her hair was growing thin and her hands where always with cuts and scrapes from her work on weapons.

Ruby moaned and sighed in delight.

Yang smiled and continued relaxing herself. After their message they went to the hot bath. Ruby got in with Weiss , Blake and Yang got in last. Ruby licked her lips, she watched from where she was sitting as her sister took a walk in the hot tub, with nothing but her birthday suit.

Ruby figured in this setting was okay to look. Though after she felt guilty. Weiss decided to begin the proding.

“So Ruby Rose, what's got your mind so buggled up” Weiss asked her.

“Nothing. Just wondering if will have other attacks and stuff” Ruby said not looking at anyone.

“But Ruby, Torchwick was arrested nothing bad will happen” Yang said to her sister.

“Not true Yang, there's others out there with worse intentions than Torchwick” Blake said sighing enjoying the warm water.

Ruby sighed and looked away. Yang moved to be closer to Ruby making her look at her.

“Ruby you knew this life would be like this, now I can't help you if you won't tell me what's really going on.” Ruby's eyes started to water.

“Its you, it's you what's the matter” Ruby started crying and Yang pulled her in a hug. Both Blake and Weiss looked at them with a bewildered worried look to them. What on earth Ruby was talking about they simply didn't know, but Yang held her sister and did her best to console her.

Chapter 4  
Notes:  
This is the next chapter to my Enabler story. Remember English is my second language and this is the best I can do with what I know

Disclaimer: Same as 1st chapter.

Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

It had been three days since the day at the Spa, classes where going in order as usual. Ruby went back to being in the shed, but not for too many hours. She would join the group and eat cookies, though she kept quiet mostly. Yang for her part was too deep in thought. That day after the Spa they had come back simply holding onto each other and not really speaking. Yang didn't know what to do from her part, she was the cause of her little sisters trouble. So to help her, she would leave the room and go to the gym to give her space and time to think. Now, how was she messing with her baby sister, she didn't know, but for now she did sit ups, push ups and lifted weights.

Nora came in the gym. “Hey Yang!” Yang grunted in return as she did sit ups.Nora started the bicycle and pushed the pedals on and on.

Yang kept thinking in her mind what about her was bothering Ruby. She kept going down and back up as sweat ran down her face, neck, chest and back.

Yang kept pushing over and over. She simply wanted to burn whatever it was about her that was hurting Ruby. She thought she had done more and beyond her sisterly duties for Ruby, but perhaps she was wrong.

Yang kept pushing, then she got up drank some water, then started using the punching bag.

Blake had decided to ask Weiss for tea and croissant. Weiss immediately took the opportunity. They walked slowly side by side talking amongst themselves, when they got close to Coco and Velvet who were on their way to the cafeteria as well.

“Hey there Weiss, kitty cat” Coco winked at Blake over her sunglasses.

Blake chuckled. “ hi Coco, Velvet”

“Hi Blake you guys hungry too, I'm starving” Velvet said patting her stomach.

“Mmm no we are going for tea and croissant “ Weiss answered as they continued walking down the hall turning left and going further up.

Coco and Velvet went on their own way while Blake and Weiss got their chamomile tea and croissant with raspberry jam and sweet cream cheese.

Blake took a piece of her croissant and started up a conversation.

“So any idea of what Ruby means, I tried asking her yesterday but she shook her head and left” Blake said putting more jam on her croissant.

“No not really she's just not talking about it plus I think that's up to them Blake.”

“Yeah you're right, say would you like going with me to the theater in a couple days. There's this play about Hunters and Huntresses you might like, it's a musical actually”

Weiss cleaned her mouth with her napkin and thought about it “ Sure I'd love to go with you to the theater”

They continued talking amongst themselves as they enjoyed each other's company.

Chapter 5  
Notes:  
Okay I know the relationip will be established fast but I want to show the emotions behind it and I won't have them having sex till like the very last chapter and mild stuff.  
So just a warning for later chapters

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter.  
Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Yang had returned from the gym surprisingly Ruby was on Yang's bed while playing a cute game. Yang went to the foot of her bed and let go of her gym bag.

“I'm going to take a shower, be right back” Yang said to give Ruby whatever clear out she may want. Yang grabbed an orange t-shirt that had a white bunny eating a carrot on it and her usual black shorts for sleeping.

Ruby kept playing thinking this was the best opportunity she might have to talk to Yang if the others don't show up. She jumped the times she needed to so the grim on the screen wouldn't get her and she shot at them killing them one by one.

Yang turned on the warm water and started to go in the shower. She used her orange citrus shampoo loving the smell of it already. Sure she could not always go to a Spa but this was her Spa moment, her me time. She used the loofah to wash her body with silk orange body wash and afterwards she dried her body and her hair after brushing it with a comb.

When Yang left the bathroom, Ruby was simply sitting on her bed still, but with a look to her eyes Yang could not place. Ruby looked up at her.

“Hey Yang, um can we talk?”

Yang moved to the bed with a bit if apprehension “ Sure Ruby, what is it”

“Yang, I haven't… I…*sighs* I saw you masturbating a few nights ago, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it.” Ruby said blushing playing with her hands.

Yang laughed “ Is that what's bothering you. I mean sure that's super awkward but is no big deal little sis” Yang placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby looked at her and sighed again” but it is Yang...because, because I have developed feeling for you, truth is they where always there I just couldn't understand them before, you're my world Yang, and I… I can't help it.” Ruby breaks down crying. Yang stays there for a moment in shock and deep thought, but quickly envelops her sister in a hug holding her, while drawing circles on her back.

“Its okay little sis, I mean, is not normal, but I don't hate you Ruby, it's just shocking and I'm going to need time to think and process it.” Yang whispered to Ruby. She still kept holding her little sister looking at the window of their dorm room wondering now what would happen between them.

Chapter 6  
Notes:  
Here's chapter 6 I have up to chapter 8 written will try to write more tomorrow. Hope you all enjoy this chapter

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Yang had finally calmed down Ruby. She wiped Ruby's tears away and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Ruby sighed and looked into her sisters eyes.

“I'm sorry I kept this from you Yang. But as you can see it wasn't an easy topic.”

Yang rubbed Ruby's back up and down. “I know Rubes but we will figure it out together, for now no more secrets between us okay. We will work it through.” She said hugging her sister.

After a few seconds Weiss and Blake returned. The sisters didn't really say what happened but simply Yang decided they should watch a movie together in her bed.

“But Yang all of us don't fit how about I stay in Weiss bed and you and Ruby next to each other.” Blake said missing Weiss slight blush.

Ruby laid down in Yang's bed sinking in her pillow. Weiss changed to her pajama as did Blake when they made their way to Weiss bed.

Yang got in her bed and started Beauty and The Beast. Ruby chuckled cause Yang loved that film too much.

Weiss and Blake felt a bit awkward but not by much. Weiss felt Blake's cat ear tickle her face. She hummed softly to herself kinda enjoying it.

Yang held Ruby's hand placing a kiss on it, while running her hand with her thumb. Ruby cuddled close to her sister and inhaled the scent of her hair.

Blake and Weiss where both a little bit stiff next to each other but neither girl complained.

Ruby nuzzled Yang's neck making the other girl shiver a bit. Yang ran her hand lazily up and down Ruby's arm. She looked at her sister from her peripheral vision and wondered how on earth they were going to get through this. She still could not believe that Ruby, was in love with her.

Chapter 7  
Notes:  
Here's chapter seven I'm going to work on chapter 10 today or tomorrow. I'm hoping you all are liking this story. Sorry the chapters are so short but I wanted it that way.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of RWBY they belong to Rooster Teeth. I make no profit with this or any of my Fan fictions.

Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Yang and Ruby had fallen asleep in the same bed that night. Ruby cuddled close to her sister in search of her warmth. Yang from her part was okay with that bit. As she stared at the ceiling, she wondered what she was going to do about Ruby liking her that way.

Yang ran her fingers through Ruby's hair just looking at her sleep. Soon they'd had to wake up for class. Yang closed her eyes again to rest for a few more hours.  
~~  
Classes went pretty good now they where in the cafeteria. They were eating sandwiches and lasagna. Yang was eating her lasagna with Ruby sitting next to her. Yang placed her hand on Ruby's thigh just moving her thumb up and down softly. Ruby knew this was only a sisterly gesture but still, it did stuff to her like butterflies in her stomach.

Yang didn't think she was having an effect on Ruby, but she wanted to comfort her. She looked at her little sister and smiled. At least no more shed work was happening and she was actually resting.

Blake and Weiss where talking to Pyrrha about the new book that was out. Ruby didn't really pay attention cause of Yang. After lunch they went to their last class with Prof. Port.

Ruby fell asleep in the class. Yang didn't move her but covered her with Ruby's own book. Yang chuckled cause truth was she couldn't blame her for falling asleep in Port's class.  
~~  
When class ended, they all changed clothes to their normal wear. Blake and Weiss went to the theater that Blake had talked about.

Ruby went to a nearby bookshop that had a cafe in it. She ordered a vanilla cake with frosting and a hot chocolate. Yang went with her and ordered three donuts and a coffee.

“So now that we are alone, care to talk about what you said you felt for me, sis.”

Ruby took a sip of her hot coco and looked at her older sister. “ Yeah is just, is just that I like you as more than my sister and I love you. I know you don't have to love me back in that way, but I can't change how I feel.”

Yang ate her donut deep in thought. She nodded hearing out her sister then she came to a conclusion.

“Alright how's this we try it out. We date we could call this our first date if you want. But Ruby we need to set boundaries no sex, only hand holding, hugs and pecks perhaps a bit more than pecks, at least to start. Later we will see how we feel.”

Ruby nodded and quickly took Yang's hand in hers. She didn't care far too much for the other stuff but she had her sister saying yes to her, and to her that's all that mattered.

Chapter 8  
Notes:  
Here is the new chapter to this story. Is chapter 8. They finally kiss. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY Rooster Teeth does. I make no profit with this story or any of my stories.

Remember Comments and Kudos are Love , please at least let me know how I'm doing with this story in.nervous to know if I'm doing it right.

Ruby Rose was ecstatic that her sister had said yes to trying. Yang and her decided to have a date night later in the week. Classes went as always and they both shared looks with one another now but nothing too obvious. Yang would smile at her sister and Ruby would smile looking away blushing.

They kept things hidden from the most part, though really they only pecked each other when no one was looking inside their dorm room.

Yang walked next to Ruby in the hallway and took hold of Ruby's hand giving it a squeeze. Ruby giggled and turned to look at Yang.

“ you're really doing this for me aren't you”

“Yes little sis, besides what we are doing so far isn't so bad” Yang said kissing Ruby's cheek.

Ruby hummed happily as they continued walking together hand in hand to their room. When they got their Yang held Ruby close and kissed her on her lips softly. Ruby moaned a bit at the loss of contact, but Yang smirked and kissed her again, her hand behind Ruby's neck.

Ruby sighed as she kissed back her sister. She never knew such lips would give her all sorts of feeling a in her body. She loved it she sank her fingers in Yang's hair, she deepen the kiss and moved her small tongue over Yang's lips.

Yang took the hint and let her have access to her mouth. They swirled their tongues together for a bit but soon Yang stopped the kiss. Ruby breathed hard looking at those lilac eyes. Yang breathed hard as well with a slight pink to her cheeks. She never knew kissing her baby sister would feel this good, still a part of her kept telling at her this was wrong. She shook it and kept her eyes on her as she ran a hand down the side of Ruby.

Ruby shivered at the touch and kept her eyes on Yang's lilac ones. They stayed like that for a few more seconds till Weiss and Blake arrived making them separated for a while.

Blake took off her bow and twitched her ears. Weiss kept her eyes on them wanting to touch them but not daring too. They had become closer than before and were now going out regularly. Weiss looked at Yang and Ruby her eyebrows getting knitted together.

“What's going on with you two” Weiss said pointing at them.

“Oh nothing Weiss we are just going to change to Jammies that's all.” Yang said grabbing hers and going to the bathroom to change. Ruby nodded and grabbed hers and went to the bathroom with Yang to change. They stole more kisses and this time they touched their bare backs and sides.

Weiss and Blake looked at one another in question. What was going on with those two.

Chapter 9  
Notes:  
Here's a new chapter of In Life's Turns. Hope you all enjoy this Enabler story.

Disclaimer: Same as first chapter. I don't own RWBY Rooster Teeth does.

Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

The next day found Ruby and Yang cuddled in bed together. Yang opened her eyes to look at her sister. She caressed her face tenderly. She wondered how on earth such a sweet little rose could fall in love with her a brawler. She knew this was Ruby, her little sister that brought up a smile to her face since she was born. But now them being together , and in this way made her heart soar.

Yang stretched a bit and looked beside her to the bed next to hers. Weiss and Blake where cuddled together as well, Weiss arms around Blake's stomach. Blake's ears fluttered making Weiss nose scrunch up every time Blake's ears tickled her.

Yang smiled she was happy for them. She now wondered how they would perform at the Vital Festival with these new developing feelings between them, especially her and her baby sister. She kissed the top of her head and ran her fingers through her short hair.

~~  
The day went on and found team RWBY walking together in the city of Vale. Yang saw a bike shop and went in. Ruby went to the sweet shop with Blake and Weiss. “Omg you guys look at all these sweets I want all of them” Ruby said gushing at all the goodies.

Blake smiled and Weiss shook her head “ honestly Ruby you may get three but that's it also pick something for Yang.” Weiss said looking at Blake .”What would you like Blake “

“Mmm a Chocolate Cannoli and mind getting me that chocolate covered it Oreo”

Weiss smiled at the other girl, she said “sure” and got her ten of those Chocolate Covered Oreos.

Blake, Ruby and Weiss sat on a corner table with four chairs. Ruby sat next to Weiss and Blake sat in front of Weiss leaving the other seat waiting for Yang. Ruby got chocolate covered strawberries and Chocolate Covered Oreos for Yang and herself.

Weiss took a bite of her White Chocolate Covered Oreos. She preferred white chocolate over any kind of chocolate except Oreos.

“So Ruby I'm glad you're feeling better you had us worried with hiding yourself in the shed. What was the change” Weiss asked as she continued eating.

“Mmm not much just a good talk from Yang spending time with her is all good” Ruby laughed nervously.

Weiss smiled “Well I for one am happy this is over with and you are back to normal “ As Weiss finished her sentence Yang came in with a new helmet a red one with a Black Rose printed on its side.

Yang sat in front of Ruby and smiled .” Got you your own helmet little sis, now you can ride with me” Yang smiled and ruffled Ruby's hair. Ruby protested” Yaang my hair”

Yang chuckled and took a bite of a Chocolate covered Oreo. “ Mmm these are good.”

“Aren't they “ Blake said eating some of her own.

“Yeah Ruby I was thinking I'm taking you to the Aquarium tomorrow” Yang said biting on her cookie finishing it.

Ruby's eyes lit up” Tha'd be great sis I'd love to go with you”

Yang smiled gave Ruby's hand a squeeze tomorrow would be there first official date.

Chapter 10  
Notes:  
I might end this story very very soon. I got up to chapter 13 done it might go up to Chapter 15. But after I'm done I'm never doing another Enabler fic ever again.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth. I make no profit out of this story or any of them.

Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Yang and Ruby where getting on Yang's bike bumblebee. Yang gave Ruby her new res helmet with the black rose printed on it, on its right side. Ruby clicked the helmet on and held to her sister from behind. She sighed in content.

“Hold tight little sis” Yang let Ruby know as she started the bikes engine making roar. She started going through the city of Vale moving around, maneuvering and stopping at stop signs.

Ruby inhaled her sisters scent of her loose hair. She loved it, her sisters particular scent. Ruby could not wait for this their first official date together.

When they finally arrived at the Aquarium Yang paid for their tickets and gave one to Ruby. Ruby smiled and gave her sisters hand a squeeze. They both handed out their tickets at the entry of it and went inside.

Ruby walked looking mesmerized. She went to the rays pool that was open to touch them from. She put her hand in and felt their soft skin. Ruby smiled and looked at Yang. Yang grinned at her and took a picture on her scroll.

They continued walking they saw a shark tank above them in the tunnel they where walking in.

“Whoa look Yang there's all kinds of sharks here” Yang nodded her head.

“There sure are Ruby” Yang took Ruby's hand in hers as they continued to walk towards all the different tanks. They saw crabs, lobsters, turtles, saltwater fish like clown fish, they saw eels, and other sea creatures like octopus and such.

Then they went to the dolphin show. Ruby sat next to Yang waiting for the show to start.

Yang looked at her baby sister and smiled, she looked so happy and with childlike wonder. She loved that innocent side of Ruby. She kissed her head and Ruby turned her head and kisses her softly on her lips placing her right hand on her cheek. Yang looked a those silver eyes with her lilac ones and exclaimed “ You're so beautiful Ruby, inside and out, and I would do anything for you.”

Ruby blushed and kissed her again. In that moment the show started and they watched it as it all began. The dolphins swam across the pool, they did jumps and played with balls, jumped through hoops and made many flips.

Ruby clapped through all of it and Yang laughed at her enthusiasm. What they didn't know was that they were being watched by someone from Beacon Academy.

They continued on their way and Yang bought a cute penguin stuffed animal for Ruby and gave it to her with a big kiss on her cheek. Ruby hugged it and said “Thank you sis, this has been the best date ever, I love you” Yang smiled and gave her a brief kiss on her lips.

When they left the aquarium they went to eat at a pizza place. They got simple cheese pizza and soda.

“This was a good way to end our date sis, I love cheese pizza.”

“I know you do Rubes, I like it too. This pizza is good isn't “ Yang said as she took another bite of her pizza.

Ruby nodded and continued eating. After they finished eating they went to the docks to walk hand in hand watching the waves crash. They sat on a bench and people watched for a bit , Ruby laid her head on Yangs shoulder while interlacing her fingers with Yangs. Yang smiled and kiss the top of her head and rubbed her thumb on her hand. She loved her little sis and would do anything for her, even this.

Chapter 11  
Notes:  
Here is another chapter to this story. Hope you all enjoy it and we are far from.over with this story I think I have a few more chapters in me for this story.

I also might do a few more Enabler fics why not I already did this one so.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY Rooster Teeth does no profit is made with this or any of my fanfiction.

Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

While Ruby and Yang where at the Aquarium Blake and Weiss had decided to go to an Art Museum exhibit being held in Vale Museum. They walked step by step next to each other taking in the sounds and sights around them. Blake's ears twitched in her bow. She had to admit her bow hurt her ears, but she was glad she was glad she could take it off at night, especially since Weiss petted them.

Blake kept looking around. They had passed the city library somewhere that Blake wanted to stop by later.

“I heard a great Painters art is in the Exhibit. One from my grandfather's time. His name is Quintov Gee. I personally only saw one of his paintings in a book I had in my family library it was… interesting he liked depicting pictures of the Great War”

Blake nodded her head in understanding. “ Well is good that people did record what happened back then in their own ways or else we would not learn” Blake said to the heiress.

“You re right but I meant he depicted it very bloody, I was five when I stumbled on it.” Weiss shuddered. Blake understood and gave Weiss shoulder a bit of a soft comforting rub.

Weiss appreciated the sympathy and smiled. Once they arrived at the Museum they paid their ticket, well Weiss paid their ticket.

They went inside the first thing in the center was a statue of and Ursa Grim and a Huntress staging him with an Ax. Blake looked at it in wonder and Weiss only looked it over but not for long.

They walked in through the left hall and stopped in front of every painting there was one in particular that Blake and Weiss stared at longest. It was a painting with a bother hiding behind a wall, holding her baby near her bosom, there were Grim outside that wall and they were searching. They could see the fear in the mother's eyes. It reminded them why they were studying to be Huntresses to save families and innocents.

They continued looking at the Exhibit. One other painting had a dog Faunus being put against a wall being attacked by humans. Blake's eyes narrowed she knew what this was and did not like it. Weiss saw her friends discomfort and took her hand in hers giving it a squeeze. Blake blinked and looked at Weiss her smile making her feel better. She smiled back and gave Weiss hand a squeeze too.

They looked at both floors of exhibit and then they left to get some food.

“Want to get hot dogs Weiss please let me invite you to that , please” Blake pleaded to Weiss.

Weiss thought about it and shook her head,” how about next time Blake today is my invitation so please “ Weiss put a hand on Blake's arm trying to be comforting and nice.

Blake sighed but smiles anyways” Sure next time” Blake smiled and they hooked their arms together and walked towards the Vacou restaurant. They took a small table against the wall. Weiss started looking at the menu , she had never had Vacou food before. She ordered a fried breaded meat, with rice and beans. Blake went through everything and saw they had fried fish so she ordered that with rice and beans along with some Tostones.

They sipped from the lemon water that had been served. “ this is a nice place Weiss thank you, and thank you for the Museum I particularly liked the picture of the Mother hiding from the grim.”

Weiss crossed her legs underneath the table.”Yes I liked that one too, I could feel her terror and worry, it was nicely done “

They continued talking about the Exhibit even well after their food was brought out and they started eating. They stayed at the restaurant a little after they had finished eating just talking about the different arts they liked and enjoyed. Simply enjoying each other's company.

Chapter 12  
Notes:  
There another chapter I have up to chapter 14 done I'll work on chapter 15 soon.

Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Yang and Ruby got back on Yangs bike and rode back to the school dorms. When they got to the entry they claps their hands together and walked to their room. They said hi to Jaune who was going back in to his room. When they closed the door behind them Ruby climbed on to Yangs bed and cuddled the pillow.

Yang smiled and climbed up she took Ruby in her arms kissing the top of her head.

“So did you have a nice time Rubes” Yang said kissing Ruby's forehead over and over.

“Mmm yeah I did, say Yang you think you can kiss my back like mom used to do?” Ruby asked her with pleading eyes.

Yang smiled and pecked her lips,”Sure baby sis , turn around for me” Ruby nodded and turned around in Yangs Arms, Yang sat them.up Ruby between her legs her own back against the header of the bed and pillows.

Yang started giving light kisses inch by inch of Ruby's back.Ruby sighed in relief and comfort.. Yang rubbed Ruby's sides softly as she gave Ruby's back more kisses. Her hands made their way to her stomach where she rubbed it softly with her fingers and went back to her side's as she kissed every inch of Ruby's back. After Yang had finished giving Ruby a thorough back kiss. Ruby turned around to kiss Yang, it was soft and sweet.

Ruby nuzzled Yang's chest and cuddled up to her. The older sister smiled and held her baby sister near her, she ran her hand up and down her back slowly and kissed her temple.

Yang and Ruby were enjoying their special sisterly moment when finally Weiss and Yang came in.

“Hey where did you two go to today” Weiss asked the sisters.

“Oh I took Ruby to the Aquarium where did you guys go” Yang said still rubbing Ruby's back languidly.

“ Weiss took me to the Vale Museum “ Blake said taking off her bow wiggling her ears and sighing in relief.

Yang grinned nodding “ niiice”

Ruby moved her head slightly and looked at her friends. “Hey Weiss hey Blake”

“Hey Ruby” Both Blake and Weiss greeted.

“So I was thinking we all go to another spa day just team RWBY after we do our mission this week, what do you all say” Weiss said undoing her ponytail and running her fingers through her now loose hair.

Blake knew what Weiss felt once her hair came undone.

“Yeah that sounds cool, right Rubes” Yang said.

“Yeah sounds like the perfect plan Weiss” Ruby said cheerily.

Blake started undressing and putting on her gray pajamas.

Weiss tried not to look but as she too was undressing she could not help but peek at Blake. Yang and Ruby decides to do the same they got off the bed and undressed.

Blake looked at them” you can have my bed tonight I'm bunking with Weiss, if that's okay” Blake said looking at Weiss her ears twitching to the side.

Weiss blushed but nodded in approval. They both got in Weiss bed and snuggled close together.

Yang took off her clothes as did Ruby when they got their pjs on they climbed on Blake's bed after Yang had snatched her pillows from her bed and they cuddled in bed.

Once they were settled in bed they watched a movie but mostly they cuddled and Yang kept kissing Ruby's back little kisses over and over her legs covering Ruby's own as her right hand rubbed on Ruby's stomach over her pajama tank top.

Ruby giggled and gave Yang kisses when she wasn't kissing her back. Unknown to them Blake and Weiss held hands under the covers simply watching the movie and ignoring what was going on beside them.

Chapter 13  
Notes:  
Truthfully I'm stuck with this story I'm stuck with all of my stories just going through a hard patch but thankfully I have up to Chapter 15 done more will be written soon I just don't know how soon. Forgive me for that.

Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

The next morning found Blake and Weiss wrapped around each other and Ruby's head on Yangs chest as, Yangs arms wrapped protectively over Ruby's body. Team RWBY was content to say the least.

Soon the girls started stirring softly. Ruby opened her eyes and saw Yang yawning and stretching she put her arms right back on Ruby's back.

“Good morning little sis” Yang said softly.

Ruby smiled sleepily ” morning yang”

“Want to take a shower with me, like we used to” Yang said as she softly rubbed Ruby's arm up and down.

Ruby cuddled Yangs chest and nodded approving. Yang chuckled and kissed the top of Ruby's head.

“ Come on then” Yang said softly kissing Ruby's head again as they headed to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom Yang started the water making sure it was the right temperature. Ruby started taking off her tank top and pajama pants. Yang looked over at Ruby and half smiled softly as she watched her sister undress. She then too took off her orange tank top and black shorts. She had slept with no underwear on like she usually did. She got in the shower and offered her hand to Ruby.

Ruby giggled and took Yangs hand entering the shower with her. They closed the shower curtain and Yang switched the levler so the shower would now start. Yang got her hair wet under the water and then looked at Ruby moving to the side to give her access to the shower. Ruby let the warm water hit her but she wanted it hotter so she moved the water temperature to be even hotter.

Yang got a bit of shampoo in her palm as Ruby did this. “ Come here little sis I'll wash your hair” Ruby smiled and got closer to her sister giving her her back. Yang started lathering and scrubbing Ruby's head scratching her scalp with her longer nails.

“ Mmm Yang this feels so good, just like when we were little.” She paused and thought about it.” But it feels a little different “ Yang smiled and whispered in her ear.” That's because I love you,my dear Ruby” Yang kissed behind her ear making Ruby shiver.

Yang kept washing her sisters hair then Ruby washed off the soap under the water. Ruby got a loofah and started washing her body while Yang washed her hair.

Once Yang had finished washing her hair she sat down on a stool and started washing her body. Ruby stopped her “ please let me” Yang smiled and pecked Ruby's lips she gave her the loofah and Ruby started to slowly was Yangs body.

Yang kept her eyes on her sister as she washed her arms, belly , chest and legs. She could not believe this was her baby sister. She loved her and she enjoyed these moments of special sisterly bonding, though unique , it was simply theirs.

Ruby and Yang soon finishes and got out and dried up getting dressed and ready for school.

Chapter 14  
Notes:  
This is almost the end of this story only two more chapters and it's done. I hope you all enjoyed the story I might change its rating though to T because I realized it's not really an M sort of story.

Either way I hope all those that have read it like it.

Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Yang and Ruby had finished classes they decided to go get milkshakes to share. Ruby went with Yang holding hands and giggling at everything she saw including some puppies and kittens at a pet Shop. Yang decided to go in with Ruby to the pet Shop. “Look Ruby they have Bettas maybe we can get one for our dorm.”

Ruby smiled” sure we can! Look this 2.5 gallon works and this heater for him, here's the pellet food and flake foods ooh and freeze dried bloodworms” Yang took the small tank , she got two little flower decorations.

Once they had purchased the fish along with everything he needed they went to the ice cream shop to get milkshakes there they found Pyrrha and Jaune ready to buy some ice cream. Pyrrha said hi and that she wanted to talk to Yang alone sometime.

“ Sure Pyrrha mind if we do it here?” Yang asked.

“Um sure but it is a more private matter” Pyrrha said trying to be discreet.

Yang nodded, “Rubes buy the milkshakes Jaune take care of our stuff then go back to get your milkshakes” Jaune wondered what that was about but shrugged and got his and Pyrrha's milkshakes and went to watch over Ruby's fish and stuff.

Pyrrha and Yang stepped outside to the corner of the building.

“Okay Pyrrha what is it” Yang asked crossing her arms over her chest.

“Well there's no easy way to say this but here goes, I saw you and Ruby at the Aquarium. You looked as if you were having a date with your sister”

Yang was shocked to hear this, but she decided to go with the truth this was Pyrrha after all.

“Yes we're dating, she's um, she's my girlfriend”

Pyrrha looked into her eyes and saw the truth in her words. “I see, well I won't judge but be more careful the way Remnant sees it she's still 15 so but otherwise once she's 16 is okay so just a few months more”

Yang nodded and smiled at Pyrrha. “Thanks Pyrrha I appreciate it want to head back inside” Pyrrha nodded and they went back inside where they found Jaune playing with the fish with his finger over the plastic cup.

Yang kissed Ruby's cheek in thanks for the milkshake she got her and they resumed their day out.

Chapter 15  
Notes:  
Here is the chapter before the last one hope you all are enjoying this story so far it was nice writing it and getting it off my chest.

Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Weiss and Blake where at the Vale park having a stroll. They held hands as they walked together looking at the trees and rose bushes of different colors as they walked by.

“It's beautiful out here” Blake said.

They walked till they found a nice bench to sit on. Weiss dress skirt rising just a bit. Blake rubbed Weiss hand with her thumb.

“So, um mind if I kiss you” Weiss said with a blush. Blake looked at her bright yellow eyes sparkling. “Of course”

Weiss turned to Blake and gave her a quick peck then looking away. Blake pulled her face towards herself, she rubbed her thumb on her cheek looking into those icy blue eyes. She captured her lips in a sweet warm kiss. Weiss closed her eyes and kissed back. She loved this Faunus and she wanted to give her the world anything she wanted.

When they broke the kiss Weiss eyes were sparkling looking at Blake's eyes.

“ you're so beautiful Weiss” Blake said her bow moving from her ears twitching.

Weiss looked at Blake and cupped her face” so are you” she whispered and kissed her once again deeper and longer than before.

After they broke apart Blake took Weiss by the hand and took her to a ice cream cart. Weiss got coconut ice cream and Blake got blackberry one they were sherberts actually. Blake paid for it and to Weiss was the most delicious thing she's ever had the pleasure of eating.

They walked half the park together clasped hands eating their cones. After Blake and Weiss made their way back to the dorms. When they got back and opened the door they did not expect to find Ruby and Yang making out.

“Ruby!”

“Yang!”

Chapter 16  
Notes:  
Here's the last chapter. I hope you all like the end of this story.

Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Yang and Ruby stopped kissing when they heard Weiss and Blake's reactions. They looked over to them. Ruby blushed and Yang scratched the back of her head.

“Hey guys had a nice date?” Yang said sheepishly.

Blake closed the door behind her as they both got either in the room. Weiss took off her jacket looking at both of them intensely. “Okay why were you two kissing? Yang you know she's only fifteen well close to sixteen but still*

Yang sighed “I know but, I love her so much” she ran a hand over Ruby's cheek. Ruby closing her eyes loving the feeling of her sisters touch.

Weiss and Blake looked at the tender scene before them. Weiss sighed again.

“Okay okay I see your point, we will have to keep this a secret but you both best be careful alright” Weiss said as she started to undress to put her nightgown on. Blake took her ribbon off and sighed in relief.

Yang smiled and Ruby went to hug them both.”Thanks guys I really love my sister so much please don't hate us”

Weiss smiled as did Blake they hugged her back and kissed her cheeks. “We could never hate you Ruby” Blake said lovingly. After a while of talking a bit more everyone settled for bed. Yang and Ruby cuddled underneath the blankets as did Blake and Weiss. They now knew the truth about Yangs and Ruby's relationship and so far everything would be okay.

The next morning found Yang and Ruby still cuddling. Yes now most everyone knew of their relationship well mostly Pyrrha, Blake and Weiss knew , but either way it was something. Yang started yawning and stretching. She kissed the top of Ruby's head and smiled at being so close to her baby sister.

Ruby cuddled further into Yangs breast. She loved how warm and soft they were she kissed them and Yang sighed. Ruby slowly woke up she smiled at Yang. “morning Yang” Ruby said in a sleepy voice.

Yang chuckled “Good morning Rubes” she kissed the red tipped girls lips. The kiss was soft and tender but soon heated up as they kept kissing more and more. Yang couldn't take it anymore and lifted off Ruby's tank top. She roamed her warm hand over her body. Ruby moaned softly and did the same to Yang. They continued exploring each other's body in a way they never had before.

With this new endeavour they crossed a threshold they never knew they could, and just like this their relationship deepend and continued to flourish.

The End


End file.
